


Manslaughter???

by Sheneya



Series: Random Constantine Picture Fics [4]
Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: Technically Chas Did "Die"





	Manslaughter???




End file.
